Young Girls
by nataliequeensrychelancombe
Summary: Don't ever let America see you around "his girl" Natalie Queensryche-Lancombe. The guys get a little too friendly with her which sends America into a jealous rage. AmericaxOC oneshot OOC America


For the first time in the obnoxious boy's history, America was the first to arrive at a meeting. Often he wandered in late or what he called "fashionably late", though that was only an excuse which he had been using for over a century now. This excuse, however, did not settle well with most of the countries and frequently ended with Germany or England berating him for it.

He snickered to himself as he made his way through the empty room, imaging the awestricken faces of those two when they saw he had appeared before them. He could barely contain himself as he thought about the bragging that would surely ensue on his part and the disapproving grunts on theirs. He moved quickly to the end corner of the table, not wanting to waste any time, and took a seat in the second to last chair. In the end chair he placed a stack of newspapers that he had been carrying down with a smile. He leaned back and with a contended sigh plucked the first article from the seat beside him to read.

Seconds turned to minutes and he lazily flipped through different sections until he found the comics and games. He was beginning to reach into his pocket for a pen when the doors finally swung upon. His attention was immediately caught and he waited eagerly to see the person walking through.

Despite his high hopes, it wasn't one person strolling in but a group of bickering countries, some stomping their feet, others closing umbrellas, and others dripping wet. He could make out from the mess of conversations that there was an incredible storm going on and that a couple of neighborhoods they passed by had no lights. The nations filed in, filling in the empty seats and continuing their idle banter as a horde of even more of them came in.

Flood after flood of different lands crowded the area, but he still hadn't spotted the most important one. The one he had saved the space and waited eagerly and as patient as he could for. The one who now forced him to be concerned about his outfits and whether his hair was smooth or frizzy. The one that he thought about morning, noon, and night and even during meals, snacks, and deserts. The one that made him pretend to leave something just so he could get another chance to see.

The one that was you.

He glanced at his watch and realized that over an hour had passed and the meeting would be starting soon. In fact, Germany had already set up a small foam board to express his concerns on issues happening in the world. America's heart skipped a beat and concern hit him like a speeding train.

He had never seen you more than a few minutes after the time to convene had begun, let alone as ridiculously late as you were now. You were always there, prim and proper, often coming a bit before to chat and share in the snacks that China occasionally brought. As a matter of fact, on some occasions you were the one to scold him for his absent behavior.

He bit his lip in anticipation, not even caring to get up and boast about his timely appearance to the others. His only worry at the moment was who was coming through the doors next. Images of horrible collisions and terrible accidents filled his brain and his sole concentration on you made him forget his surroundings, leaving him defenseless to the Frenchman creeping up behind him.

"Something wrong Alfred? You're not talking like usual," Francis asked, shocking the American out of his hypnotized state. Alfred glared at the Frenchman, who was now pulling out the chair reserved for you and sitting in it, crossing one leg over the other casually.

"Yea dude I'm fine, but that seat is currently taken."

France fluttered his eyelashes innocently. "I don't see anyone here. Who is it for?"

"Dude, no one, just go away."

"Oh really, but if it's for no one then why are you saving it?" Francis smirked, seeing through him easily. "I have a feeling this seat is saved for a certain. . . someone? A someone who you've recently taken a liking to. A someone who you spend all your time with. A someone wh-"

"Shut up," Alfred interrupted. He didn't want the others to overhear and he certainly didn't want to talk about it either. "I'm not saving it for anyone, just sit there it's cool."

America never really cared for romance besides in movies and had never imagined himself falling as hard as he did for you for anyone. The fact that France could see through his act so easily made him feel exposed and vulnerable, two qualities in which he never prided himself in.

"Oh no, I think I'm going to go and sit somewhere else. (Name) told me she was going to be late and that I should save a place for her."

"(Name) talked to you? When? Why? Why didn't she call me? It's in my country, wouldn't it be smarter to call me instead? Is she ok? Where is she?"

"Yikes! Can we say clingy?"

The American realized that the flurry of questions sounded odd and he let out a dry laugh. Francis rose from his position, winked at him, and wandered to find a new space. Before Alfred had a chance to pursue, Ludwig cleared his throat as a means to begin. The combination of the hushes and Germany's glares quieted the room, effectively starting the meeting without you.

An agonizing hour passed until you finally arrived. You were drenched from head to toe and your business skirt and jacket clung to your skin like glue. Your arms hugged your chest for warmth and your knees knocked from the chill in the air. Everyone stopped to stare at you, much to your displeasure, and you apologized profusely, explaining that your car broke down and you had to wait in the rain for someone to help.

France, who was sitting in front of America, waved you over to an empty chair next to him. The disappointment was evident in Alfred's face as he watched you settle in next to the Frenchman. Immediately, he remembered Francis saying that he had spoken to you before. Either he was lying about that or he had left you, helpless and alone, out in the cold to fend for yourself. Both made his blood boil.

You waved at him across the table, you hand shaking from the cold. France recognized this instantly and stripped himself of his jacket to give to you, which you happily took. He shot Alfred a quick grin and leaned in close to whisper something in your ear. You stifled a giggle and moved in further to hear better, allowing Francis to send another glance Alfred's way.

This back and forth continued throughout the entire meeting, forcing the American to grip onto the table for support. He was sure he'd have to see a dentist after grinding his teeth so hard in frustration. When it ended, Alfred sprung from his chair to race over to you. He pushed through the crowd, getting a lot of angry shouts and cusses aimed at him. When he finally reached the other side you were no longer there. He scanned the room, praying that you hadn't decided to go on a date with that hopeless romantic. He caught sight of you at the water cooler on the other end of the room, gossiping with England. With a exasperated sigh he once again pushed through the masses of people and reached you.

"Hey dudes, what's up?" he asked as enthusiastically as ever. He moved to give you a hug, but England stepped in the way.

"This is a private conversation. We don't need your loudmouth spreading our talk everywhere."  
You pouted, pulling on the ends of Francis's oversized jacket that you still were wearing.

"There was a nicer way to say that Arthur. I'm fine with Alfred joining our conversation," you said, sending a smile that melted America's heart his way.

"Yes well, there is something that I'd actually like to ask you in private." Arthur shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the next, glancing up at you and then returning his gaze to the floor. Alfred panicked, taking that as a cue that Arthur wanted to ask you to dinner or drinks.

You opened your mouth to reply, but a pair of hands wrapped around your waist and instead you let out a surprised gasp.

"Mon amour, if the jacket's not keeping you warm I know something else that could, but it would take some effort on both our parts," Francis suggested flirtatiously, nuzzling his face into your neck for added emphasis. You unfolded his arms from your body awkwardly and stepped forward, twisting to face him.

"That's alright, I think I'm fine right he-"

You were cut off by a second pair of hands gripping you. This time, however, you were thrown onto someone's shoulder and rushed away from the group. You struggled to break their hold, trying to figure out who this kidnapper was. The jiggling of the running made you dizzy and you weren't able to get a good look until you came to a halt in an abandoned hallway.

You slid off the mystery man's toned shoulder, coming face to face with Alfred. He flashed you a goofy smile, hoping that his sudden actions wouldn't make you upset.

"What in the world possessed you to do that? I was having a pleasant time you know," obvious anger lacing your words.

"I. . . well," he stumbled with his words. He didn't outright want to tell you why he did it, but instead tried to think of an excuse. "I wanted to play a game. Good ol' cops and robbers. I was the cop you were the robber and I captured you."

He poked his fingers into your middle making gun noises. Usually you'd find this sort of thing funny, but today wasn't the best of days for you and you were having a rather serious conversation with England.

"Whatever, I'm leaving," you said, raising your hand in dismissal and turning away.

"Wait! No!" He caught hold on the coat you were wearing and pulled you back closer to him. "I did it because. . . because I was jealous, ok?"

"Jealous? Jealous of what?" You turned to face him again, your curiosity now piqued.

"Of Francis making obvious passes at you when he whispered in your ear and Arthur wanting to talk to you 'privately'. He probably wanted to make a pass at you too."

Alfred looked at you earnestly, hoping that you didn't take what he just said wrong. You face was scrunched up in confusion, trying to process what he just said. When you finally understood you let out a howl of laughter, your sides hurting from the hilarity.

"Please, Francis and me?! Sure he's sweet, but do you really think that after all these years I'd start giving that romantic a chance now? And he wasn't whispering to me about lovey-dovey things but he was mocking people in the room. Arthur wasn't going to ask me out either, but instead ask me to help him with some work that the other nations gave him. He was just too prideful to do it in front of you."

"So. . . you're not going to go out with them?"

"Oh god no! I'm not interested in them. As much as I like them, there would be no chance. But, why do you even care?"

Alfred was sure his heart rate spiked, his cheeks burning with embarrassment. He thought you hadn't caught on but you had and it made him absolutely flustered. He had hid it well for so long, but he couldn't anymore. Letting out a sigh of defeat he confessed.

"I. . . I really like you. I have for a while now but I just didn't know how to say it and I didn't want to mess up our friendship. I just get so jealous when I see you with other guys and this whole day watching you with them was like pulling teeth. I'm sorry."

He wiped his face with his hand and let out an awkward chuckle at his pathetic confession, trying ease the tension.

"It's ok now because I'm over it and I won't bothe-"

His words were stopped by the sudden embrace. You had wrapped your arms around him and rested you head on his shoulder. He shakily returned the hug, leaning his head on yours.

"You don't have to be so jealous to get my attention you know."

"I wasn't jealous. Ow!"

You bite his shoulder lightly for the fib, giggling softly to yourself. You pulled away slightly to meet his baby blue eyes. They were full of youth and life, searching expectantly for a response in yours.

"I was kind of jealous when I saw you with other girls too, I guess."

"You were? Why?" Alfred titled his head in puzzlement, not quite understanding your statement. You rolled your eyes and pushed your face closer to his, touching noses. You could feel his hot breathe on your lips and you swallowed hard, finally admitting your feelings.

"Because I like you."

The gap was closed and you both were caught in a blissfully breathtaking kiss. It felt like centuries until you finally stopped, but it was a moment you never wanted to end.

"So I guess that means you're my girl now? This finally gives me a reason to not let Froglegs or that sour brit get near you."

All you could do was shake your head in mock disapproval and giggle.


End file.
